Writer's Block
by Indh13
Summary: Lucy got a writer's and it bothered her so much. Gray then offered a help. Bad summary, don't you think? Anyway, please Read and Review


It's my second fanfict for Fairy Tail and the first romantic one-shot I've written for Fairy Tail. I'm still writing the first one though, _One Again, Live._ But since the idea about this story always popped in my head, well… I cannot hold the urge to write it down and publish it. Please enjoy and review, ok?

**WRITERS' BLOCK**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Pairing : GrayxLucy

Warning! : Error spelling and grammar or bad syntax, bad description.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm just a big fan of it that had a sudden idea about this story.

***Fairy**Tail***

Writers' Block is a most desperate condition for writers. A condition where you cannot decide what you will write next. It's like you meet with a dead-end. You lose your creativity while you desire to continue your story so badly, but no words come out from your brain. Or you've had the plot clearly on your mind but your words hanging down in the air just like that. You can never pour it onto your paper.

Lucy Heartphilia exasperatedly scratched her head with her usual pen. Grumbling and cursing mentally as that pen of hers ran across her blond hair. In front of her were a half-written paper and some pieces of another paper on her desk, her manuscript. Yep, that's it. Those papers were her manuscript that someday-she-really-really-hope would be a best seller novel. It was unusual of her to just staring at a paper without tainted it with words. It was so unusual of her to let it empty, clean from words. It had been almost two hours she sat on her chair without doing anything but staring at her paper. Finally she growled furiously and threw her pen with the same anger.

"I CANNOT HOLD THIS ANYMORE!" she yelled and stood up.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING WITH ME? it's just one simple scene but how could it be so hard to be written?" she snapped at no one as walked in cycle beside her desk, still furious. Once in a while she shot a death glare to her papers as if those innocent papers had done something rude to her. For the second time, she grumbled.

"You damn fucking writes' block!" she cursed between her breaths.

Yeah, Lucy Heartphilia was having a writers' block, something uncommon for her. Usually, writing was just like a water flow in river for her. Fluent, free, calm without any obstacles. Not like this one. This… disease had attacked her since three days ago. At first she wrote happily and full of inspiration. But all of a sudden, when she would write _this_ scene, her flowing-inspiration suddenly stopped. She couldn't pour her words into a paper since then. Her brain stopped making composition of words. Although at first she insisted that that condition was because she was lack of sleep or needed a shower but still, she couldn't write down her words on the next day. So like or not, she had to admit that she got a writes' block.

This writes' block made Lucy having a very bad mood that made her even scarier than Titania Erza. When she was in guild she did nothing much than sipping her drink in the corner of the guild with a very dark-gloom aura that could beat Juvias' aura when sending other girls death glare everytime those girls make a move to 'her' Gray-sama. That 'aura' of Lucy could make Natsu and Gray stopped fighting near her and even could make Erza twitched and uncomfortable. It wasn't long until people in guild found out the cause of their stellar spirit mages' gloom mood. But they couldn't do anything much to help her. As we know, writing wasn't their—Fairy Tail mages—knowledge, they were men/women in action, not words. Literature was out of their skill.

However it's not like no one ever tried to help her. Levy McGarden, her closest female friend from the hobby they shared—reading—had once tried to give her blond friend some suggestion and idea. But like the others, Levy wasn't a type of people who was capable in writing. She loved books, indeed, but to be read only, not to write one. In order to keep her friends' feeling, Lucy kept listening suggestion and advice Levy gave her. Put her smiling-face on while the solid script mage told her idea. But still, they—Levys' ideas—could not help her at all.

As tired walking in cycle, Lucy sat herself down onto her bed. She had been a bit calm when she mumbled slowly, "A bath and then let's try to think again."

And with that she stomped toward her bathroom, filled the bath tub with hot water then enjoying the hot water tickled her skin, relaxed her muscle. She purred with pleasure.

"Erhmm… hot water is indeed the best…" she moaned as sunk deeper into her bath tub until her nose almost made contact with waters' surface.

'I wonder why I could get this writers' block. It's so rare and so annoying,' she mumbled mentally.

'Just this scene… it's miraculously so hard to write! Why? I think it's just a simple scene to be described!' she mumbled mentally again. She had told Levy everything, her problems. She had consulted it with that blue-haired friend of hers. And Levy suggested her to copy or 'learn' some words or sentences from book or other novels she had.

"_Come on, Lu-chan. Just one or two sentences from another novel and then use your imagination to develop it into your own language." Levy advised, slightly frowned since this blond friend of her was so stubborn to hear her idea. That's right, in no time Lucy shook her head in disagreement._

"_I don't want to do that, Levy-chan… I want those words are purely from mine. I want to create those words by myself. By 'learn' some sentences from other novel like what you said it feels like… I don't know either, cheating?" Lucy said. Levy sighed tiredly and slightly exasperated. _

"_It's up to you then, Lu-chan. I have no more idea to help you with your manuscript," Levy said tiredly. Mentally she was exasperated with Lucys' stubbornness. But she knew she couldn't do anything with that. Actually she wanted to read Lucys' novel asap so this writes' block also bothered her indirectly. Sometimes she could not understand the way an author thinks._

"I just want to give my best in my work…" Lucy murmured softly as playing with her rubber-ducks that floated on her hot water.

"And by copying others' work isn't the way to give that 'the best',"she leaned her back against the wall of her bath tub. She sighed again.

***Fairy**Tail***

After an hour in bath, Lucy got out of her bathroom with her baby-blue towel wrapped around her body. Hummed happily as dried her hair with another towel then nonchalantly walked toward her closest to take some clothes.

"Hey Lucy, where's the next chapter? You haven't written it yet? It had been a week," a voice interrupted Lucy from her activity choosing her clothes. She instantly froze as she recognized that voice. She abruptly turned around to see someone sat on her chair with a bunch of paper in hand—her manuscript! How come she didn't realize that person presence?

Gray Fullbuster sat on her chair. Her manuscript in his hand and he was staring at it with a light frown across his temple.

"TRESSPASSER!" Lucy instantly screamed and kicked that ice mage. She grabbed her manuscript then hugged it protectively.

"What was that for?" Gray groaned and rubbed his head that seemed like having a lump there.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lucy shouted. "And what are you doing with my manuscript?"

Gray blinked at Lucys' last question, "I was reading it," he said simply as if it was clear already and not worthy to be asked anymore.

"And by the way where's the next story? It had been a week and your story almost having no improvement. You're so slow, Lucy," Gray complained like a little kid. Lucy flinched.

"You've sneaked into someone house and read something you're not supposed to be reading AND you still complaining?" Lucy yelled furiously and narrowed her eyes which were staring at Gray. The ice mage smirked.

"Come on, Luce… you know it has been sort of habit of mine. You have to be used by it now," he, still smirking, stood up and walked toward Lucys' desk again while Lucy walked away from her desk to protect her manuscript from the exhibitionist mage.

"And by the way again, put some clothes on," Gray said nonchalantly, referring towel that clung around the blondes' body. Lucy yelped in surprise as realizing it. With a flush face she tried to cover her body as much as she could. Gray chuckled at her reaction.

"It's YOU who have to put some clothes on!" Lucy snapped back, pointing at Gray who was topless.

"Shit! When did this happen?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Since the very beginning" she stated under her breath.

"Well, it's not important for now," Gray waved his hand then relaxed again on Lucys' chair. He leaned his cheek on his hand while his elbow rested on the blondes' desk.

"You haven't answered my question. Where's the next story?" Gray asked pointing at Lucys' manuscript in the owners' embrace.

"Why I have to tell you after all?" Lucy turned around exasperatedly so her back was facing Gray.

"Aww, just tell me, Luce…" Gray whined. Lucy glanced at that exhibitionist and she had no idea why but she could not refuse to give her answer. Sighing deeply, she answered gloomily,

"I haven't written it yet,"

"You haven't? Wow, really?" Gray raised an eyebrow. Lucy delay writing with no reason was something new for him.

"It's not like I don't want to. I… just suddenly cannot to." Lucy said. Gray could see her shoulder lowered. He slightly frowned as digesting Lucys' words. Then as he did digest it, his grin widened.

"Oh, you got writers' block?" he asked slightly amused. Although Lucy back-facing him but he could tell that Lucy was pouting.

"It's annoying," Lucy mumbled slowly. Gray had to hold his urge to laugh. Lucy in her annoy state was funny and cute for him. However he knew laugh would only made things worse for him, who knows if she would kill him brutally for laughing. However, he once again let smirk engraved on his face.

"So because of that you let out that dark aura in guild and sometimes being so bitchy these past few days?" Gray teased. Lucy swirled around angrily.

"I did not being bitchy!" she snapped. Gray burst to laugh instead.

"Yes, you did"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"FINE!" Lucy shouted. Gray smirked in triumphant. She stomped toward her desk and angrily slammed her manuscript there. _Well, Gray had read it all so what's the point in hiding it from Gray?_

"Now sir, please get out from my room since I want to change!" Lucy demanded after put her hands on her hips. Gray didn't make any move and acted as if he didn't hear Lucy at all. He wanted to tease Lucy more and it worked very well. Some invisible angry veins popped on the blondes' head.

"GRAY!"

"Hey, what makes you got that writers' block anyway? Who knows I can help," Gray asked casually while giving his (fake) sincere smile to furious stellar mage. Lucy huffed again.

"How you can help me with this thing while everything you do to me is just pissing me off?" Lucy said sarcastically as flipped her arms on her chest.

"Oh I'm sure I can. I'm such a good _kisser_ after all," he winked and Lucy blinked. He put some pressure on 'kisser' word.

"Ho—… what do you mean by _kisser_?" Lucy stuttered. A tint of pink was clear on her face. Gray chuckled again.

"Isn't it clear? You got stuck in writing kissing scene, don't you? I can tell after I read your last manuscript," the raven haired mage smirked.

"So… so what?" Lucy stuttered again then turned her flush face to not facing the half-naked man in front of her. She heard that man sighed.

"Seriously Lucy, I cannot get why you got stuck at this thing. Have you ever kissing?" Gray asked curiously. Lucy twitched but answered calmly—and at the same time—coldly.

"Thanks to my dad that I barely had a friend or even boyfriend to be kissed,"

Gray stared at her for a moment before let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I can figure it out."

"While you Gray, have you ever kissed a girl?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Heck, of course I have,"

"Really?" Lucy blinked as staring at that ice mage disbelievingly. Gray tilted his head, adding more pressure to his elbow.

"Hey Luce, for you information, you can compare me with Loke in popularity with girls. I'm almost even with him. He just got more attention than me," Gray stated proudly and confidently. Lucy just stuck her tongue out.

"If you never experience it then why don't you just copy some words from another roman novel? I'm sure there're a lot of them," Gray said as changing his sit-position. Lucy rolled her eyes. _This advice again?_

"I won't copy someone else words, Gray. That's cheating." She said full of determination. Now was Gray who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

Gray stood up from the chair and stepped closer to Lucy who blinked in surprise for Grays' sudden action. She spontaneously took step backward.

"Ah, so you want to experience it yourself instead then using your own way to describe it base on what you had felt?" he asked, still walking closer to now-madly-flushing female mage.

"G… Gray, what… what're you gonna…" Lucy stuttered but Gray broke it off.

"That's not a bad idea after all. So… do you need a help to experience it? Because actually I can and will gladly to," the ice mage pinned the celestial mage on the wall. Lucy blushed furiously for the fact that Gray was topless and she didn't wear anything but her small towel. And the most important, their faces were extremely close!

"Stop it, Gray! If you want to make a joke then it's not funny at all!" Lucy shouted, trying to sound angry. But it didn't work well.

"Who said I'm joking around?" he turned serious and Lucy could feel her head ready to blow. Gray chuckled then gently lifted Lucys' chin with his thumb and index finger so her face faced his directly and straightly.

"You looked so cute when flushing like this. It's hard to believe that this girl is actually that girl who crept out gloom aura in guild lately," Gray smirked but he was still serious.

'_What? Gray called my cute? No way!' _Lucy cried mentally. But the truth is she was so happy about this. Being called 'cute' by your crush… isn't that wonderful?

'_Wait! What?' _Lucy blinked and closed her eyes firmly to clear her 'naughty' mind.

"Lucy, open your eyes and looked at me," Gray demanded. Lucy obeyed then slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of onyx orbs stared back at her chocolate brown ones. Those onyx locked her own eyes.

"Actually the reason I came here is to tell you something," Gray began, still locking her eyes with his and still keeping her chin in her fingers. "I heard you having that writes' block and I happened to know which part you're having difficulties in since I've read your story from the beginning until now. And thanks to that writes' block so I have an idea to say this thing I've wanted to say since long ago."

Gray smirked seeing Lucys' mouth slightly opened. Seemed like she knew what did Gray meant. She was kinda sharp about these romantic thingy, thanks to those novel she often read.

"Gray… you didn't mean that you—…" Lucy could not finish her words since Gray interrupted her again by leaning closer to her until their noses almost touching. Lucy could felt Grays' breath on her face. It was warm despite he was an ice mage and it smelt like mint.

"I love you, you know that?"

Lucy stunned and could tell if she stopped breathing. She froze there while those words registered into her mind. _Gray loves me… Gray loves me… Gray loves me… Do I love him too?_

Before she noticed it, Grays' lips were on hers. Her eyes widened. She was surprise, surprise for everything. Grays' lips suddenly touched with hers. The sensation of those lips, tender, cold but gave the sensation of hot on her lips. The way her heart beat from this action.

Grays' tongue caressed her bottom lips. She shyly obeyed and opened it. Without wasting any time, he locked his hot and wet tongue with hers. Lucys' eyes shut closed when she felt Grays' hand moved to her forearm. He didn't lie at all. He was indeed a good kisser. Gray kept working with her lips, but Lucy couldn't do anything. She had no idea what to do. It was her very first experience. So she just stay silent and let Gray worked with her lips.

After some minutes Gray broke off the kiss. He needed air so he had to stop although he was reluctant to. He was panting, so as Lucy who still stood stiff on her spot with face bowed and it was really red.

"So…" Gray broke the silence. "…does it help you destroy that writes' block?"

Lucy didn't answer for a few second that felt like few hours for them. They fell into an awkward silent. Gray mentally cursed his too-fast stupid move. But he didn't show it. He didn't regret it. At all.

"Since when…" Lucy finally spoke. "Since when you… love me?"

Gray stared at her bowed head before sighed contently and leaned his temple against the wall right beside Lucys' head. He tilted his head aside so his lips almost touched her bare neck. He smelt the girls' scent. Like Lavender and vanilla, so sweet, he liked it. Lucy shuddered.

"I don't know either. Maybe… since the beginning? Since we made a team for the first time? Since I saw you for the first time? I don't know. But these feeling had bothered me for so long," he murmured softly.

Lucy inhaled and slowly relaxed under the ice mages' embrace. Her feeling was mixed. She was Happy, of course. Like her dream come true. Gray loved her, or so what he said. Gray kissed her, passionately. Still bowing her red face, she smiled. But half of herself was scared. She doubted Grays' confession. _Is it really true? Is he really not fooling me around?_ She was confused. She actually fell for this guy as well. He was so kind despite his cold attitude. But she knew that he was so warm inside. Not to mention his out look. With that soft raven hair that was always messy in the right place. His orbs, dark and deep, she bet if she could drown within it. And also his tan skin and his well-built muscle. He was hot.

However, she was scared, still. Gray was kind to everyone, not only her but also to other girls. Even with Juvia. He admitted that he was annoyed by that stalker but he always kind to that water mage. Gray was also a good teaser too. _What if this confession, this kiss is merely a prank only? Is Gray that cruel to fool a girl this far? No, no way. Gray isn't that kind of jerk. And don't you sense the seriousness in his voice, in his confession just now?_ _Dang! It's so confusing! _Slowly her smile was fading.

"Lucy…?" Gray called her, snapping her up from her deep thought. Gray had lifted his face and now staring straightly at Lucys' bowed one. Nervously, Lucy raised her head despite her madly blushed face. Once again her eyes were locked by Grays'.

"You really meant it?" Lucy asked again. Gray lifted an eyebrow, telling his confusion about Lucys' question.

"Do you really love me? Seriously?" that flush blonde repeated her question shyly. Gray blinked but then a smile curved his lips. He moved his hand to caress that girls' cheek.

"Of course I do, what makes you think I'm not?" he slightly frowned.

Those words were more than enough for her, for now at least. She smiled, happy and relieved. With a flash move, her hands landed on the Ice mages' shoulder.

"I warn you, I'm not a good kisser," she said. Gray blinked in confusion but he didn't have more time to react since Lucy quickly pushed his face toward hers. Gray was forced to bow a bit lower so their lips met once again. Grays' eyes widened in surprised but then he smirked against Lucys' lips. Lucy was indeed not a good kisser, but she wasn't bad either. Gray grabbed Lucys' waist and hip then straightened his own body that made Lucy tiptoed.

Gray felt like heaven blessed him. The girl he had crush for so long kissed him.

Lucy broke their kiss and quickly buried her face in Grays' bare chest, wrapping her small arms around her crush-to-be-lover waist. The ice mage could feel that face burnt his skin, but he didn't mind at all. It was somewhat the most comfortable hot-feeling he ever felt. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around that girls' body as well. His smiled widened when he heard Lucy said,

"I love you too, you know that? Since the very beginning I saw you,"

He chuckled. Really, it was the best day ever for him. The girl he loved kissing him, the girl he loved loving him back. Nothing could be better. "So, we're dating now? I now Mira will be super excited knowing this,"

He heard Lucy giggled. Then that blond head lifted itself up, showing him a most beautiful face he had ever seen. Blush made it even cuter.

"Although Juvia will kill me but yes. Thanks for helping about this writes' block anyway…"

"Anytime, my princess…" he leaned down again, giving another kiss. This time was gentler, more innocent and sweeter like a first kiss supposed to be. Lucy was surprised knowing that Gray could give her these many different kinds of kiss. But she still enjoyed it. Until she felt Grays' hand landed on the rim of her towel. She mentally rolled her eyes as caught that hand, stopping him.

"Oops, not now, Sir. Not his fast," she warned despite she grinned. Gray let out a groan.

"Aww, why not?"

***Fairy**Tail***

The next day, finally Lucy could hum happily. She managed to continue her story as if that writers' block never existed. With her cheer face she walked out from her apartment and found her new lover standing on the front door of her apartment building, waiting for her.

"Morning, princess, you look so cheerful today," Gray winked as Lucy walked closer to him (*half jumped if I may add it) then grabbed the blondes' hand when she was right next to him.

"Tee hee… thanks to you," she replied as gave a small peck on his cheek. The boy grinned.

"Ready to go to guild?" Gray asked. Lucy answered by nodding and pulled Grays' hand with hers.

"I wonder about how people react about this… news," Lucy giggled, referring their locked hands. Gray chuckled.

"It'll be fun, come on," he said. Then those lovey-dovey new couple walked toward their guild. Laughing and chattering along the way. Hand in hand.

***Fairy**Tail***

3864 words without A/N and other stuff, long! (^^)v

So what do you think about this one? Actually I want to publish it yesterday but due to the late of night so I couldn't win against sleepiness ^^"

I've claimed myself as GraJu fans but when this story popped in my head, I found only Lucy and Gray who can fit with this story. (*Sorry Juvia, someday I'll make another story about you and Gray-sama. Kyaa... I cannot wait XD) But actually I also like GraLu, GraTsu... everything about GRAY! (*except 'heavy' yaoi)

I'm sorry for my bad grammar and description. Digging characters' feeling isn't my capability after all. So please give me reviews… I'll receive anything even anonymous reviews and flames. CX


End file.
